


I know

by ginger_green



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Implied Sexual Content, Reunions, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_green/pseuds/ginger_green
Summary: Hawke and Fenris reunite after the Inquisitor's party has nearly escaped death in the Fade.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way It Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397263) by [phantomhive3108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhive3108/pseuds/phantomhive3108). 



> I was hesitant to post this work as a) this basically turned out a watered-down version of the fic I was inspired by (written by wonderful phantomhive3108), only corrected for my f!Hawke; b) I was not entirely comfortable with (red: I was worried it's homophobic) turning Hawke female in this case.
> 
> they're both bi tho, idk

"For the last time, Varric, I'm _not_ paying off your debt to the Merchants' guild." Hawke hopped down from the woven fence she was sitting on and headed to the well in the middle of the courtyard. "Andraste's flaming ass, I don't even have that kind of money! I'm a rebel mage sympathizer, remember?"

"So is the Inquisitor!" Varric laughed. He cocked his head and watched Hawke sip fresh water, his expression enigmatically ironic and friendly at the same time. "Although she doesn't have your partying habits, I admit."

"I saw her down four pints of ale in five minutes with that one-eyed Qunari." Hawke snorted. "She sure knows how to party."

"I'm sure she had it all planned for some vitally important goal." Varric smiled at the notion, probably imagining lady Inquisitor in a tavern after four pints of whatever rat-poisoning brew that local barman serves at his best.

"And what that might be?"

"Having fun?"

Their giggling was interrupted by the loud rattle as the gates of Skyhold were slowly lifted, letting in a carriage full of refugees. A small crowd has gathered around them; people greeted each other, passed the news from the outside, tended to the sick and elderly. Varric gazed at them with a lazy eye. He was playing his favorite game: try to guess the most interesting guest, based on the looks alone.

Suddenly, he straightened up and tagged Hawke at her sleeve. "Oh shit."

"What's the matter?" She looked in the direction he was showing, and her smile turned crooked like a broken bow. She turned to the dwarf. "I take it you invited him, did you not?"

"I might've mentioned your latest adventures in my letter." Varric shrugged. "Someone had to. But hey, I didn't _invite_ him here, I just said you were alright!"

"And he took it well, I see..." Hawke sighed, then shook her head and headed to the carriage. "If I die today, you will be next," she promised, waving Varric mid-way. He took it as a token of gratitude.  
  
"Tell him I said hi!"

He knew Hawke well. She was not angry.

 

The one they spoke of stood in the courtyard separate from everybody else. His eyes dashed nervously from face to face. His silver hair was braided in a loose plait; she thought how lovely it was that he chose not to cut it.

Fenris' voice roared over all others.

"MARIAN HAWKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Nice to see you too, sweetie."

He turned to her with eyes widened. For a few seconds they watched each other from the distance, frozen, speechless and overcome with feelings. It has been less than a year. It felt like more than eternity.

And then a swooshing hook from the right caused Marian to dodge back. She leapt and flipped over, then made a few more steps as Fenris moved towards her, his hands grabbing empty space where her body was just a moment earlier. He growled and swung forward in hope of catching her by surprise; another hook nearly crushed her ear. She dodged again.

Her face was shining. She laughed.

Their fight attracted so many bystanders that when lady seeker Cassandra arrived to investigate the fuss, she had to put an effort into making her way through the gathering crowd. Among them she spotted Varric who was, without any success, trying to spook the prying eyes away.

"What's going on, dwarf?" Cassandra asked harshly. "And why am I not surprised to find you in the middle of this?"

"I'm not the one who started it, Seeker! Or, at least, I didn't do it on my own. Look over there."

Ten yards away, Fenris tried to sweep Hawke off her feet. She leapt into the air. Her hot breath touched his neck as her weight pushed gently upon his stretched arm, and she was already behind his back.

He spun around. She used this moment. Swept her knee under his. The ground swung and bright sky filled his view, and then her strong arms caught him into an iron grasp. _Hell_ , he thought, _I'd forgotten how strong she is_.

"Are they fighting or?.." Cassandra looked puzzled and embarrassed. Varric smirked.

"He's fighting. She's... _dancing_." He turned back to the crowd and waved his hands above his head so they would notice. "Alright people, back to your business! Nothing's going on, just a totally normal couple's reunion! Move away, quickly!"

  
***

  
"Let go of me!" Fenris yelled, struggling against Hawke and barely keeping balance not to fall. "I hate you, dammit!"

"I know," she said, but did not let go of him, pressing even tighter as he tried to wiggle out of her hands. Fenris paused to catch his breath, and in this pause Hawke managed to plant a wet smooch on his cheek.

"It's been too long! You never even wrote to me, you just vanished!" He was still mad but did not try to free himself anymore. Hawke considered this a good sign. She moved her face very close to his, her deep brown eyes luring him away from anger and into the sweet oblivion.

"I know," she repeated. Another short kiss on his cheek, another, lower, lower. He gasped as she leaned in for his lips. Even if he wanted to, he could not speak. She lowered him gently on the ground, hard soil cooling off his feverish body. They were now alone in the courtyard, in complete silence. It could not have mattered less.

"It doesn't help that you know. I thought you were dead!" Fenris pleaded still, though this time with desperation rather than anger.

"I know." Hawke landed on him, nailing his body to the spot, her hips tightly pressed to his. In a moment Fenris forgot what he was saying, taken by her heavy heat, her demanding lips covering his; short, greedy kisses, struggling fists. They both caressed each other's shoulders, counted each other's ribs. Rough at first, more tender with each second. _How are you? Are you really alive? Are you not wounded?_

"Dammit, Marian," Fenris moaned after they broke the kiss. "Damn you!.. Why did you have to leave me like this? Do you have any idea what this fucking letter of Varric's did to me?"

"I know you're mad, Fenris." Hawke ran her fingertips through his hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I know you worried. But it's alright. I'm here."

"Nothing's alright!" He made one last attempt to move but Hawke's grip was stone-hard. "Nothing's alright... When I think of what would happen to me if you have died there..."

"You would've cut your way through the Veil, dragged me out and killed me yourself," Hawke laughed.

"It isn't funny, you self-centered, air-headed, beautiful piece of!.." Using her distraction, he finally managed to free his arms. Seconds later they were rolling in the grass, muttering curses and trying to either strangle or strip each other. Marian's hands slipped past the collar of his shirt, untied the ribbons that were holding it together. Her sharp breath touched his collarbones along with cold wind.

"Let's take you inside," Marian whispered. "There you can yell at me as loud as you please."

Fenris twitched a little more, and gave up.

She lifted him so effortlessly he lost the sense of gravitation for a moment. Her teeth bit his lower lip as she carried him towards the quarters.

"I missed you," he breathed out, grabbing her clothes in order to keep balance.

"I know," she chuckled. "I missed you too."


End file.
